The present invention relates to a bar clamp and more particularly to an improved ratchet type bar clamp in which the jaws may be moved toward each other step-by-step and the jaws may be moved apart when desired.
Ratchet type bar clamps have been in use for a number of years. They usually comprise a jaw mounted on a moveable bar and another jaw mounted on a stationary handle assembly. A trigger is provided in the handle assembly which when pressed will move the jaws closer together in a series of steps. When is desired to move the jaws apart, a release button is activated to move the jaws apart. Existing ratchet type bar clamps are complicated and expensive to manufacture and assemble and many are not easily capable of being used by one hand.
The present invention overcomes these drawbacks and has for one of its objects the provision of an improved bar clamp which is simple to use.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved bar clamp in which the jaws can be advanced toward each other with one hand.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved bar clamp in which the jaws can be released to moved away from each other by the same hand.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved bar clamp in which the jaws can be easily placed in position to spread apart an article as well as to tighten on an item
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved bar clamp which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.